The Random thing of 201570?
by TargetsZeudLegends
Summary: This is the story about a woman who grows buff and beats down her wicked mother and goes on a journey of unimaginable glory of adventures, with action, sort of romance, (maybe not) and weirdness. All written by 2 delusional college students who had too much time up on their hands.


We start this of at my house in my bedroom, I was sitting on my favourite wheelie chair on my favourite corner in the room and being on the most favourite place in the whole wide world, the internet. It has everything I love on it, Five Nights at Freddy's stuff, manga, fan fictions, porn etc. Until one day a T-rex appears and eats it ALL. But then, I jumped in the air and transformed into a super sayian and punched the living shit out of the t-rex's balls, but as it turns out, it was only a daydream. The end.

But it wasn't the end, the most terrifying creature to exist in her household was the witch mother of the north west person alien wolf. She was howling at her angrily that dinner is ready, I decided to stand up and suddenly ripped off my t-shirt to show my buff body and my abs and muscly boobs. I flown downstairs to the wicked witch mother of the north west person alien wolf and kicked her in the butthole and she howled in pain but also felt some pleasure in it. Then when the witch mother of the north west person alien wolf was ding, it started raining chocolate milk out of cocked candy clouds… I guess. The witch mother of the north west person alien wolf slowly shifted her eyes to my buff body and sang 'Welcome to Candyland, we'll split your ass in two. So take me by the hand! Lick it up, slide it down and satisfy my sweet tooth!' and she gargles her own blood and dies in a fabulous pose… of the doggy style. I looked down at the witch mother of the north west person alien wolf in satisfaction that the evil being.

Then Shrek cum covers the insides of evil kiwi. I looked with my veins in my eyes and turned my head like an owl in the ocarina of time. 'DA FUK U BEEN DOIN TO DA KIWI'S AND DA CUMS SHREKY!?' I shouted. The evil kiwi which was covered in Shrek cum attacked using its flying pan of amazing fabulous FuDic. I turned my body around and flown towards the Shrek cum covered kiwi like superman a screamed manly while g-force hits my face. Cake. But as it turns out, I do not like cake, SHE THINKS IT TASTES LIKE SHIT! So she took some shit covered cake and threw it angrily at the kiwi while flying towards it. It hit the kiwi so hard it exploded twice but I accidentally flown into the explosion. I couldn't see where I was going, but eventually I made it out, even buffer as ever and grew more rainbow chest hair! The explosion made a random portal thing appear. I turned around slowly as possible in amazement in a manly way. I was fascinated by this portal thing randomly appearing out of nowhere. With no thought's whatsoever, I fashionably jumped in like a ballerina and it sucked me in. It was a world where there was ice creams were pewdiepie, question mark people, green sky and white cats with pink bows were treated as the truly evil they are! I smiled in a manly way and shed a tear, this is my home, and this is my planet! I could live here and murder these bastards however I like painful and pleasurable! The evil white cat with pink bow all gather round and start saying "we will burn your house down" over and over again. My rage meter was out the window and I bowed down to the ground and jump up like a ballerina towards the evil white cats with pink bows. All the cats turned around and all they see is a huge round thing coming towards them. As I sat on them with my buff ass, I decided to sit on them for a while because they're comfortable for my buff buttocks. Everyone worships a ship, S.S. SHIPING. Crush ships. RANGE. I sucked the evil white cats with pink bows up my asshole and walked closer to some of the people of this new planet she calls home. I questioned them about this 'ship' they worship, I punched a few of them for thanking them.

Erase of everything of tumbling in IN TO DA WOODS it went, all of it. All gone, even the hated and loved and went IN TO DA WOODS. Everyone fear of going IN TO DA WOODS, nobody went in and if they did they wouldn't come out. But why didn't no one come? Well that was because of the Phantoms, they lived IN TO DA WOODS. They were no ordinary Phantoms though. These Phantom could create portals to over worlds and is exactly how I got here. I didn't want to leave, I would thank the Phantoms for bring me here. So every died IN TO DA WOODS, the Phantoms left for their home world and I lived in my new world as a king god person.

The end.


End file.
